


Extra Virgin Olive Oil

by MinteYoongi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dancing, Dry Humping, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Underage Sex, Virgin Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinteYoongi/pseuds/MinteYoongi
Summary: Scott admits to Stiles that he's a virgin. Like, *virgin* virgin. First times ensue (but they don't go all the way)That one song line I used: Choke - IDON'TKNOWHOWBUTHEYFOUNDME-kinktober but fuck a prompt, ya know





	Extra Virgin Olive Oil

**Author's Note:**

> Almost 900 word of pure, nasty

_I wouldn't hesitate to smile while you suffocate and die._

Scott had, feelings. Feelings about the way that his best friend was moving his hips. Especially when Stiles had his head thrown back, eyes closed and lips parting to mouth the words to the song. He made it way more sensual than it should be and Scott was having _feelings_.

Stiles swirled his hips, then caressed his body, trailing his hands up his torso and taking his shirt with him as his hips swayed. There was a lip bite included as his eyelids fluttered open. This was his song, he basically owned it and, oh my _God_, Scott was hard. Stiles took in his flushed face, the way Scott's eyes were trained on his every move and decided that yeah, he was gonna have some fun.

He stopped dancing and quirked a brow, Scott giving an incredulous look at the actions. "What?" Stiles smirked and began to speak, "How have you not noticed your little hard-on dude?" Scott sputtered, looking down with wide eyes and a deep blush. Scott began to stutter, trying to make up a reasonable excuse, but Stiles just began to laugh. He made his way to the bed Scott was on, like a predator stalking its prey. Once he got close enough, he leaned down and whipered into Scott's ear:

"I can help you with that."

He looked Scott in his eyes, waiting for approval. Scott's face was a nice pink shade and his lips parted to let words flow out.

"Ah Stiles, I've never..." He trailed off, looking aside with embarrassment written on his face.

"Had sex? Me neither dude, it's fine."

Scott shook his head, biting his lip out of nervousness.

"Stiles I've never done _anything_ before. Like, ever."

Stiles' eyes widened a bit and his mouth became slightly ajar. "Dude, what?! Were like, sixteen about to be seventeen and you've never beat your meat?!" Scott somehow flushed even more. "My mom always said that if I did, _it_ would _fall off_." He whispered the last two words as if afraid someone would hear, even though his mom was working a double.

"It would fall- oh my _god_, dude! You're a total virgin! Like, an _extra_ virgin! Extra virgin freaking olive oil, virgin! Okay?!" Scott pouted, feeling as if he was being made fun of, but Stiles kept talking. "We're going to change that. Like right now." Scott's eyes shot to the boys face, frantic. "Stiles wha-?!" He was cut off with a kiss, eyes closing automatically as their mouths met.

The kiss was a bit strange, both of them being new to it all, but it was nice. Hands soon met hair and got tangled in it as the kiss deepened, Stiles gently pushing Scott onto the bed and straddling his waist. He guided the boy's hands to his own waist as he began to kiss along his neck. Scott released a soft moan at the feeling, adding fuel to Stiles' fire.

Scott felt his bestfriend begin to seemingly squirm around, the he felt a pressure on his cock that made him gasp and grab at Stiles's ass. "Oh my God Scott, you're so cute. I love the little noises you make, I wanna hear more." Stiles grinded his cock into Scott's, reveling in the noises the boy produced. "Tell me how it feels." Scott let out a long moan as a bit more pressure was added before letting the words tumble out of his mouth. "It feels so good, I've never felt like this before! I don't want you to stop, please don't ever stop!" Stiles groaned, speeding up his movements and claiming Scott's lips in a harsh kiss, swallowing every sound the boy made.

The way Stiles was rutting against him, fast and hard, made Scott scream. "Oh fuck, Stiles, I'm gonna fucking cum, holy shit!" Stiles looked impressed as he gasped out "That's quite a mouth, sailor." He stopped his movements and slid to the ground, hands fumbling with Scott's pants on his way. "No, what are you doing? Come back, please-" he cut himself off with a moan, yet again, as his cock was exposed to cold air but quickly enveloped in wet warmth. 

Scott felt absolutely helpless, as Stiles began to suck his soul out through his dick. He couldn't think, babbling out words and never making full sentences, grabbing onto Stiles' hair. Hell, he even started _crying. _His moans were now whines as he felt his orgasm approach. 

Stiles couldn't resist it, hand wrapping around his cock and fucking into his own fist, a welcome sensation. He felt Scott spasm, his dick and legs, signaling that he was gonna cum. So he sped up, worked his tongue a little bit more, sucked a little harder, and fucked his fist a little faster. Soon, Scott was spilling into his mouth, legs trying to close even though there was a head between them, and fingers pulling hair, needy moans forcing their way out of him. Everything went fuzzy, then dark.

Stiles swallowed Scott's cum and began to talk, "How was that?" When he got no reponse, he looked up to see Scott knocked to fuck out. He stared for a while until the deadman rose abruptly, a gasp leaving his lips followed by words. 

"How did you know to do that?!"

"I watch porn, dude."


End file.
